Wedding Dress
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Fokus, Naruto. Ini untuk Sakura. Gadis yang kau cintai dari dulu. Di mana kalian berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil dan menjalani hari-hari kalian bersama-sama. Memakai kemeja putih dan vest hitam, ia mengancing bajunya dengan rapi. Merapikan penampilannya agar Sakura tidak menganggap Naruto tidak senang pada hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Di hari yang ia nantikan.


**Wedding Dress**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**** for Naruto, YG Entertainment for Wedding Dress (specially Taeyang from BIGBANG)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo(s)****, AU**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 6 Maret. Sembari mengingat hal itu, Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Bukannya berlatih aransemen lagunya yang harus ia mainkan untuk acara beberapa jam ke depan, ia malah tidur-tiduran di atas piano itu sambil mengetuk pianonya pelan. Seketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia akan memainkan lagu ini untuk Sakura.

Untuk Sakura. Di hari yang ia nantikan.

Mengangkat kepalanya pelan, ia masih memasang wajah ogah-ogahan dan murung, menatap secarik kertas not balok di depannya. Menatapnya secara kosong dan suntuk.

Fokus, Naruto. Ini untuk Sakura. Gadis yang kau cintai dari dulu. Di mana kalian berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil dan menjalani hari-hari kalian bersama-sama. Sembari memainkannya, ia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali. Ia merasa seperti diberikan beban berat untuk memainkan lagu itu.

Setelah selesai, ia berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Memakai kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitam, ia mengancing bajunya dengan rapi. Merapikan penampilannya agar Sakura tidak menganggap Naruto tidak senang pada hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sembari melihat cermin ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Apakah ia bisa bertahan?

Berjalan menuju gereja dan menggenggam kertas not lagunya, ia melihat jamnya sekali lagi. Untunglah ia tidak terlambat seperti Kakashi. Namun pastinya, Kakashi tidak akan terlambat untuk hari ini. _'Mungkin Sakura akan me__mukul_sensei_ jika ia terlambat'_, pikir Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. Menatap ke atas langit, ia menyipitkan matanya.

Hari yang cerah untuk dirinya yang suram.

* * *

_10 Januari._

_Keduanya tertawa senang sembari memainkan android Naruto dengan mantap. Sakura terus memainkan permainan itu sembari mendengarkan lagu dari headset yang ia dengar dengan Naruto. Ia sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa ia harus memasak makan siang nantinya._

"_Sedikit lagi, Sakura!" seru Naruto __menyemangati__. "Jangan biarkan dia menang!"_

_Sakura menatap _android_ Naruto dengan kesal. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"_

_Dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua kesal. Sakura kalah dalam permainan tersebut, dan ia mendesah pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Oh, __T__uhan!"_

_Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura seperti ini._

* * *

Sempat-sempatnya ia mengingat kenangan ini di kepalanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya.

* * *

_3 Februari._

"_Haha. Jadi _Sensei_ sedang melakukan tugas dari Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkekeh. "Tidak biasanya _Sensei_ bisa di 'bodohi' seperti ini."_

"_Yah, setidaknya kita bisa istirahat dari sebuah penghapalan sejarah sampai mati."_

_Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau benar Naruto."_

* * *

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah datang?" sapa Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya bisa membalas senyumannya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, mungkin kau ingin melihat Sakura di dalam sana," lanjutnya lagi. "Ia sedang merapikan gaunnya bersama Ino dan yang lain. _Wish you good luck on your performance later_, Naruto." Ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto menoleh sedikit lambat.

"_Sankyuu_, Kiba."

Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lagi. Sembari mempercepat langkahnya, ia melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat mencium bau bunga sakura.

Bunga sakura, huh?

Ia dapat melihat Sakura duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia berbicara dengan Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto sekilas. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Hati Naruto sedikit mencelos saat Sakura menyebut namanya.

"Ah, Sakura..."

Sakura menghampirinya sambil menjaga langkah kakinya agar ia tidak menginjak gaun putihnya yang panjang itu. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang jarang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah gaun ini cocok?"

'_Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada__ '__dia__'__?'_

"Cocok sekali. Kau sangat cantik, Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia masih menggenggam kertas-kertas lagu itu dengan gemetar. Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki memakai jas hitam muncul dari belakang dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau sudah datang, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Laki-laki bermata _onyx_ di depannya itu tersenyum senang. "Aku benar-benar khawatir waktu itu. Kukira aku tidak bisa menemukan pengiring piano untuk pernikahan kami hari ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya di mana kau **panik**," ujar Naruto dengan nada di buat-buat. "Itu kenapa aku mau membantumu."

"Kami berhutang banyak padamu, Naruto!" seru Sakura senang.

'_Kau benar, Sakura. Kau berhutang banyak kepadaku. Sangat banyak.'_

Selagi kedua calon suami-istri itu asyik berbicara, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dan menatap kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan iri. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

* * *

_10 Januari._

"_He-hei!" Sakura melepas android tersebut dan menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau membuatku kalah lagi, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Yah, sedari tadi kalian bermain seenak jidat sampai kalian lupa untuk membantuku memasak makan siang," komplainnya sambil __berpura-pura __menatap Sakura tajam, dan mencubit pipinya pelan. "Untung aku berbaik hati untuk membuat porsi kalian."_

"_Hehe. _Sankyuu_, Sasuke-_teme_!" seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan._

"Thanks_, Sasuke-_kun_."_

_Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum__ pilu melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah malu karena Sasuke._

_Bukan karena dirinya._

* * *

Beberapa menit lagi, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai. Para hadirin juga sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, sementara Sasuke telah berada di sebelah pendeta. Naruto juga berada di posisinya sebagai pengiring.

Hanya sebagai pengiring.

* * *

_3 Februari.  
_

"_Hei, hei. Cepat turun. Kita harus menemui sensei sebentar lagi," seru Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan berusaha untuk turun, di bantu dengan Sasuke yang di bawah. Naruto menatap mereka dengan waktu yang lama, sehingga saat Sasuke sudah menurunkan Sakura, ia menatap Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya._

"_Kau mau kuturunkan juga?"_

"_Ti-tidak, tentu tidak!" sangkal Naruto. Ia __menarik napas panjang, lalu turun sendiri._

* * *

Ia bisa melihat Kakashi yang sedang mengantar Sakura yang tersenyum cerah ke tempat Sasuke dan pendeta itu berada. Orang tua Sakura telah tiada, jadi wajar jika Kakashi yang menggantikan posisi ayah Sakura. Apa wajar jika Naruto berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini?

Kakashi kembali pada tempatnya. Sakura yang tersenyum sembari berbisik pelan kepada Sasuke, langsung menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi piano itu dengan diam. Sakura memberikan isyarat untuk Naruto agar ia mulai memainkan pianonya.

Saat ini, Naruto tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya datar, dan memainkan pianonya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Ia tahu kenapa Naruto tidak dapat tersenyum sekarang.

* * *

_14 Februari._

"_Nee, hari ini Sai akan mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum __bahagia__ sambil meminum minumannya. "Dan ia memberikanku sebuah _teddy bear_ kecil, apa itu tidak 'manis'?"_

"_Sangat, Ino," seru Sakura sambil memasang wajah iri. "Kau sangat beruntung."_

"_Aku yakin kau juga mendapat kesempatanmu nanti, Sakura."_

_Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Mungkin 48 tahun kedepan kesempatan itu datang."_

_Keduanya tertawa kecil. Seketika, Sakura merasakan bahwa tangannya di tarik. Ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan Naruto yang menarik tangannya dengan pelan._

"_Sakura, bisakah kita bicara?"_

_Sakura hanya bingung, namun ia menggangguk tidak pasti dan menoleh ke Ino sembari mengangkat bahunya pelan. Ino tersenyum tipis._'Nee, bukankah kesempatan itu baru saja datang?'

"_Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak sabar karena Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat yang sepi. Naruto menarik na__p__as panjang dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya –_

'Maukah kau menikahiku, Sakura?'

"_Ah, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"_

_-__ lalu__ Naruto memasukkannya kembali, dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "A-ah, Sasuke," ujarnya terkejut. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, Sakura tersenyum senang saat Sasuke datang dan tersenyum._

"_Sasuke-_kun_."_

_Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto, menghadap ke Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan cincin platina dan memasukkannya ke jari manis Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah._

"_Maukah kau menikahiku, Sakura?"_

_Sakura tersipu malu. Matanya sedikit berair._

"_Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_Naruto merasa seakan ia sudah tidak bisa berna__p__as lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap __mereka dengan tatapan terluka._

_Sakura keluar sambil merangkul tangan Sasuke dengan wajah senang dan kembali ke tempat Ino. Ino yang sedang meminum minumannya terkejut. Bukannya yang tadi bersama Sakura itu-_

"_Kau benar, Ino," ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kesempatan itu memang datang."_

_Ino melihat Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum tipis. Dan tanpa sadar, ia melihat Naruto yang keluar dari cafe itu dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru.__ Ino __tersenyum terpaksa dan memasang wajah senang._

"_Ah, selamat untuk kalian berdua," ujar Ino senang. "Beritahu aku kapan, ya. Sebentar."_

_Sakura tersenyum senang, sembari melihat Ino pergi mengarah ke tempat Naruto. Mengejarnya dan men__cegat Naruto._

"_Naruto! Kukira kau-"_

"_Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini."_

_Ino menatapnya simpatik. "Tapi, kenapa-"_

"_Aku tidak seperti Sasuke."_

_Jawaban singkat itu membuat Ino mengerti sesaat. Ino tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tetapi, ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura suka dengan Naruto juga._

_Kecuali jika maksud Sakura 'suka' itu berbeda dengan Naruto._

"_... Naruto..."_

_Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu. Bilang maaf, karena aku tidak bisa merayakan __per__tunanganmu dengan Sai...__ Sakura juga__."_

_Naruto meninggalkan Ino __yang __terpaku di sana__ tanpa sepatah kata pun__._

* * *

'_Ya. Aku tidak seperti Sasuke.'_

Ia merogoh cincin itu dari kantungnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah resmi menikah dan ia berada di sana sendiri sambil meratapi cincin platina itu.

'_Aku juga tidak bisa melamar Sakura seperti Sasuke.'_

Cincin itu jatuh dengan bunyi dentingan yang cukup keras.

'_Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura.'_

* * *

**NB: Ini adalah cerita yang sudah lama saya selesaikan, namun saya lupa bahwa cerita ini ada di _flashdisk_ saya yang lama. Daripada aku menunggu waktu lama lebih baik saya _publish_ sekarang karena ini adalah waktu yang tersedia.**

**Mind to Rnr?**


End file.
